


Ding Dong Ditch

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma get caught ding-dong-ditching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding Dong Ditch

“We are not doing this,” Jemma stage whispers, grabbing onto her hand.

“Yes we are,” Skye grins, squeezing tighter and dragging her into the front yard of number 23. “We are so doing this.”

“You keep on dragging me into your bad girl shenanigans. I don’t like any of this,” Jemma answers, but doesn’t back down either. Not that she’d ever admit it, especially not to Skye, but for some reason breaking the rules made her blood rush faster, the adrenaline giving her a strange feeling of being alive. Live a little, Skye said often enough, and she felt like she was doing just that.

Skye just has that effect on her anyway. Ever since they met her life has been the most perfect rollercoaster, looping into ecstasy, riding the waves. It was nice. Skye set her life on edge the way no one else could, while maintaining the calmth.

She still holds onto Skye’s hand when she rings the doorbell and they make a dash for it. Skye can’t hold in her laughter, sprinting around the corner and then hiding behind Jemma.

“Oh my god, Skye, you are such a child.” Jemma rolls her eyes, but peeks with Skye around the corner anyway.

“Oh shit he’s coming,” Skye says, turning around to move away, but realising that they have nowhere to go.

“Has he seen us?”

“I’m not sure. But he’s still coming.” Skye makes a face and presess her back against the wall to avoid being seen.

“Quick,” Jemma says when she peeks around. The man is coming closer rapidly. She slaps her hand against Skye’s abdomen. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Skye hisses and her eyes fly open, her heart stuttering in her chest.

“Skye!”

“Why!”

“Oh my god, people get weirded out by PDA. If he sees we are kissing he will most definitely not interrupt us, but leave us be and go back inside. You were the one wanting to play ding dong ditch, Skye, you will have to face the conseq –“

She is interrupted when Skye switches positions with her and gently backs her against the wall, tangling her hands in her hair, arching her body against Jemma and kissing her. With tongue.

Jemma is almost too shocked to actually kiss back, for some reason only partially believing that Skye actually kissed her. But her body reacts on its own accord, kissing her back wholeheartedly. With tongue.

They hear the shuffling of footsteps right besides them; someone casts a shadow over them, but they barely even notice. It’s too much, they are too much. Never did they realise that kissing each other would feel this good.

Jemma can’t help but smile into the kiss, clinking their teeth together slightly when she does so, and Skye laughs softly, kissing her soundly again.

Skye’s mouth is still hanging half open when she pulls back and she stares Jemma in her eyes, who just huffs.

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“Well, that definitely worked for me,” Jemma laughs and tucks a strand of hair behind Skye’s ear.

“You’re such a sap,” Skye whispers when Jemma pulls her close again and wraps her arms around her neck.

“I know.” Jemma kisses her this time. With tongue. Best ding dong ditch ever.


End file.
